walk out
by Jaganzizi
Summary: Marik Ishtar sufre y se siente más humano de lo que quiso alguna vez.


_**Renuncia:**_ todo de Kazuki Takahashi.

 _ **Nota:**_ en verdad no sé qué estaba tratando de hacer aquí, no es lo que quería pero siempre me voy por las ramas *suda frío*. anyways, marik≠malik, quería apegarme a la situación del anime donde marik es la otra personalidad de malik pero nah, así que esto es AU porque no quiero a marik tirado en el reino de las sombras (no literalmente, ehem). hints de deathshipping? i guess? pero todo es marik, marik y marik. :o)

* * *

 **i. walk out**

* * *

Marik sabe que no es bienvenido al mundo de la luz, ya no. Una vez más fue lanzado hacia un mundo de sombras eternas y siempre cambiantes como un pedazo de basura que va a podrirse pronto ( _¿por qué? ¿No es suficiente?_ ). Y sin embargo mantiene una sonrisa en el rostro, no una bonita y simétrica pero sí una sonrisa ( _de derrota_ ), su mirada permanece clavada en sus antebrazos morenos intentando adivinar el camino azul de sus venas. Y piensa que sería más sencillo si su piel fuera más blanca y más delgada ( _tan, tan blanca y tan delgada como la de un pequeño conejo de papel que conoce_ ).

Acompañado únicamente por el sonido de su nariz al respirar, deja que las sombras lo reconforten. Todo era mejor, mucho, cuando Marik no tenía idea de que había algo en su pecho que dolería tanto. Físicamente, sí, sabía que hay un órgano pulsante ahí que lo mantiene con vida; emocionalmente, antes no había nada ahí, nada más que un agujero negro que succionaba cualquier emoción más allá de la constante furia y su sed de sangre, porque no eran ( _no son_ ) bienvenidas.

Cualquier cosa fuera de esa furia que le quema como el Sol por dentro no era permitida. Porque Marik nunca ha sido querido desde que nació, solamente una vez; sus ojos sin vida se cierran, no hay más que recuerdos amargos en su interior ahora cuando piensa en hebras blancas y suaves de una cabellera que solía ver todo el tiempo revoloteando a su alrededor. Nunca fue tratado con la delicadeza con la que se le trata a un ser humano solo por sentido común, nunca fue más que un monstruo al cual hay que temer; un suspiro quiere escapar pero no lo permite, no si eso significa perder aún más de sí mismo de lo que ya ha perdido. Marik sabe cuanto duele que las cosas importen y aún así dejó que le importara, cuanto lastima sentir y aún así se permitió sentir cosas por él. Piensa que los sentimientos son para las personas débiles que necesitan de otros para vivir y constantemente se dan la razón bajo meras ilusiones causadas por aquellas sensaciones tóxicas que nublan el juicio. Sus ojos de lavanda hace un rato que se concentraron en la nada. Si tan solo...

 _Si tan solo_ –

No.

― _Marik, ¿me amas?_

No... ( _sí, sí, ¡sí!_ ).

Algo insoportable e invisible crece dentro de su pecho como un globo y va subiendo rápidamente hasta alcanzar el fondo de su garganta atascándose ahí, lo hace sentir que no puede respirar más. Se da golpes con el puño esperando que la circulación del aire vuelva a la normalidad y borbota. Marik explota y pronto su frente arremete contra un muro blanco. Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, espera que los recuerdos que lo ahogan se borren. Manchas de sangre comienzan a acumularse sobre la pulcritud que va desapareciendo. Marik no va a llorar, porque Marik no sabe llorar.

― _¡Te amo mucho, Marik!_

Es mentira, ¡es mentira! Porque no habría desaparecido como todos de ser así. Porque su sonrisa no se habría ido haciendo cada vez más pequeña con el paso del tiempo hasta que en su rostro no hubiese más que cansancio y desprecio hacia él. Porque ahora Marik odia el blanco y quiere que desaparezca de todos lados y así poder olvidar de una vez.

Solo una vez, una persona ha hecho sentir amado a Marik. Solo una vez, una persona logró saltar los anchos muros que había puesto contra el mundo y lo había invadido. Solo una vez, Marik Ishtar dejó de sentirse solo.

« _Por favor..._ » Marik dice, « _por favor..._ » Marik implora en silencio para que el color blanco abandone su memoria. Los párpados le pesan, la cabeza le duele, Marik se pinta de negro y se esconde entre las sombras para que nadie lo note, que nadie se de cuenta de lo vulnerable que está.

― _Adiós._


End file.
